superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Guy: 7ACX19 Credits (2010)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry Also Starring Ralph Garman Chris Sheridan Danny Smith Alec Sulkin John Viener Patrick Warburton Wally Wingert Staff Writers Alex Carter & Andrew Goldberg Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Mike Elias Casting by Linda Lamontagne Co-Producer Kim Fertman Production Controller Liddane Sanders Associate Producer Karin Perrotta Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Bao Nguyen Storyboard Artists Ivaylo Anguelov Won Ki Cho Dave Sherburne Production Manager Brent Crowe Post Production Supervisor Charles Song Character Design Ed Acosta Mick Cassidy Ken Hayashi Aglaia Mortcheva Sharon Ross Prop Design Andrew Burrell Background Design David Beall Jeff Mertz Kip Noschese Audrey Stedman Ken Yi Color Design Pete Ehrlich Kevin Hanley Michael Kinkade Yelena Tokman Timing Supervisor Andi Klein Animation Timers Ray Claffey Jerilyn Dever Younghee Higa Chris Loudon Mark Miraglia Helen Roh Checkers Gary Hall Misoon Kim Animatic Editors Sean Isroelit Monica Lee Rob Schulbaum Dave Woody Storyboard Revisionists David Boudreau Kristina Bustamente Louis C. Gallegos Dante Leandado Young Lee Annie McMillan Ron Smith Retake Director Deborah Cone Assistant Editor Eric Brown Compositing Supervisor Tania Francisco Retake Production Supervisor Caitlin Alexander Retake Coordinator Michael Upperco Assistant Retake Coordinator Anthony Blassuci Retake Production Assistant Fitzgerald Gonzalez Production Coordinators Stuart Bam Nicholas Confrancesco Anne Michaud Anjel Shehigian Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Animation Production Assistants Doug Anderson Spencer Balliet Laura Smalec Jason Weitzner Jay Wood Production Assistants Silvio Cuadra Lisa Hallbauer Michael T. Kennedy Bridget Kyle Kat Purgal First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis Assistant Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Jennifer Beltrami Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Writers' Assistants Mike Desilets Kirstin Long David Wright Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Michael Gainey Artie Johann A. Spencer Porter Assistant to David A. Goodman David Ihlenfeld Assistant to Chris Sheridan Kristy Grant Assistant to Mark Hentemann Lauren Caitagirone Assistant to Steve Callaghan Sam Littenberg-Weisberg Assistant to Kara Vallow Lindsay Flinn Assistants to Supervising Director Sean Perry Assistant to Animation Producer Breilyn Brantley Overseas Animation Supervisor Douglas Williams Overseas Animation Supervising Director Kyunghyun Kim Overseas Animation Directors Wonkyoo Gang Jaehee Lee Sukwon Lee Ikhwan Yim Sunhyang Choi Overseas Production Staff Sookyung Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Mikyung Kim Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick C.A.S. Production Mixer Patrick Clark Assistant Sound Editor Mark Eklund Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Lip Assignment Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. FAMILY GUY EPISODE #7ACX19 COPYRIGHT © 2010 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Family Guy and Family Guy characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Adult Swim Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:TBS Category:Freeform Category:Disney+